The Heart Wants
by emilythestrange14
Summary: How far would you go to be with the one you love? Main pairing is Ijuuin Kyo x Shizuku Ishi, and a small side of Mino Kanade x Yanase Yuu from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi.
1. Scent of Sex

**I own nothing but this story. The characters, manga and anime are not mine. Even though I wish they were. ^.^**

* * *

"Hng...ah...ahhh! S-sens-mmhh!" Ishi's strangled cry is quickly cut off by a large hand sliding over his wide-open mouth. The rest of his moans of pleasure muffled against the flesh of that hand while a distinct hardness continued to thrust inside him.

A chuckle and then the owner of said appendages whispers in a velvety rich voice right beside his ear, "Sshh...quiet now...Takahashi-kun."

Blinking open his sex-hazed eyes, Ishi stares forward at the wall he has his hands braced against as the hurtful words vibrate around in his head.

_"I asked for this..."_ Ishi thinks as he presses his forehead against the drywall.

And it is true.

The current situation Ishi finds himself in - hands braced against the wall of a storage closet, naked from the waist down with his hips jutted out as the man he loves moves inside him, all whilst thinking of another - is entirely of Ishi's own doing.

Ishi closes his eyes tightly as a particularly hard thrust hits his prostate dead on and he comes straight away, seeing white and silently screaming against the palm still pressed tight over his mouth.

After what seems like hours but is really only a few seconds, his body comes down from the sexual high. He can hear his partner catching his breath behind him, feel the hand remove itself from over his mouth and the softening hardness between his legs slide out of his body with a wet squelching noise that sends a shiver down his spine.

Once the aftershocks of his orgasm have faded and he can think clearly once again, Ishi glances over his shoulder to see his partner toss the soiled condom in the garbage and then zip up the fly of his pants. Dark irises slide up to stare into Ishi's own and a soft smile that nearly breaks Ishi's already broken heart forms from perfect lips.

"Shizuku...domo."

Ishi inwardly flinches as his chest constricts at the unintentionally cold words.

"Anytime...Ijuuin sensei.."

And then, once Ijuuin has left with a parting nod and one more soft smile, Ishi allows himself to sink to the floor on his bare knees and holds his face between trembling hands with the scent of sex still lingering in the air around him.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I love the idea of these two as a couple, and while this first chapter may seem bittersweet it will get better. I promise! Btw, I'm now officially confusing myself as to whether Ishi is the first or last name of this character. If anyone knows for certain if it goes "Shizuku Ishi" or "Ishi Shizuku" (using the japanese last name first rule btw) please let me know!

P.S. Longer chapters in the future, this is more of a preface.

Thanks, please rate and review.


	2. Concerned Friend

**I own nothing except this story. The characters, manga and anime are NOT mine. No matter how much I wish they were ^.^**

* * *

"You slept with him again, didn't you."

Not a question, for the answer was most definitely yes.

"Well...technically we weren't sleeping..."

"You know what I mean Shizuku."

"I know, Kanade, I know."

Kanade Mino sighed heavily as he gazed at his childhood friend sitting across from him at their favorite coffee shop. His friend looked positively dreadful, as he usually tended to after sex with his unrequited love Ijuuin Kyo.

As Kanade looked over his disheveled friend - hair matted from sweat of a restless nights sleep, dark rings around his lovely violet eyes and skin pale and blotchy - he really, _really,_ wanted to punch the esteemed manga sensei in his pretty fucking face.

"You need to stop this Shizuku...it's not healthy." Kanade voiced as softly as he could considering the rage coursing through his veins.

Shizuku shook his head in his hands pitifully. He knew this all too well, but no matter how many times he told himself in his head how fucking _stupid_ it was to be involved with someone who so obviously loved someone else...he just couldn't do it. He had Ijuuin Kyo's body, even if he didn't have his heart. He knew from the very first time that all it would ever be was physical.

He had brought this all upon himself, the first time they had slept together it had been Shizuku to instigate it.

_They had gone to a bar after work - and Ijuuin's latest rejection from Takahashi Misaki - to forget their worries of the day in the drink. As they drank, Ijuuin began to speak very openly about how much he wanted to hold his "__**Takahashi-kun**__" and the only reason he couldn't was because of that damn Usagi getting in the way all the time._

_Shizuku took this moment to act. _

_Keeping his head down and eyes staring into his glass as he casually swirled the liquid around he slowly and carefully uttered, "What if...you held me instead?...You could...you know...do me from behind and pretend I was Misaki-kun, I really don't mind."_

_Once he finished his proposal he risked a glance at his drinking companion and unrequited love. _

_Ijuuin was staring hard at him, eyes wide in surprise and lips just barely parted._

_Shizuku quickly glanced away and was just about to blame his outrageous comment on the alcohol when another voice cut in before him._

_"You'd...you'd really do that Ishi?...You wouldn't mind? You're sure?" Ijuuin asked gently._

_Shizuku glanced at him once more. "Yes, I don't mind...you need comfort and I need to get laid...it really doesn't matter to me."_

_And later that night, after the deed was done and Ijuuin was passed out part from alcohol and part from the rigorous exercise, Shizuku silently sat as far away on the bed from him as he could. His arms wrapped around the tops of his knees as he hugged them closer and then hid his face against them. His body shook with silent sobs. _

_He had signed himself up for this, he had proposed it in the first place, he had told Ijuuin he didn't mind. _

_But that was all a lie._

_The moment __**Takahashi-kun**__ left Ijuuin's lips in a pleasure filled moan Shizuku's heart shattered into a thousand pieces._

__As the memory replayed in Shizuku's head he pressed his hands against his face harder, trying to keep the unshed tears from falling.

Kanade watched from across the table, his already furrowed brows practically becoming one now and how hard he was glaring.

He hated - absolutely fucking _loathed_ - Ijuuin for making his friend this way.

Shizuku had never been a weakling, never. He'd always been able to handle everything that came at him in stride, he'd always been able to think clearly and calmly in sticky situations and he always showed his loving side to his closest friends and family. He never let anything bring him down for long, he always got right back up on his feet. He wasn't emotionless - he's human after all - he's just always been able to handle his emotions better than most people.

At least not until he started up a sexual relationship with Ijuuin-sensei.

Then everything changed.

Maybe his co-workers couldn't tell, but Mino Kanade definitely could tell. It's the territory that came with being childhood friends after all.

Kanade knew his friend was in pain, and continuing with the act causing him so much pain just kept making it worse.

He knew that Shizuku had begun this physical relationship in hopes that eventually the physical would become emotional as well. That Ijuuin would come to love him and forget Takahashi Misaki, but that isn't happening.

And if Shizuku didn't stop now, Kanade wasn't sure his poor heart was every going to recover.

He also wasn't sure that Ijuuin's poor face was ever going to recover either...

Shizuku wiped at his face once before looking up at his friend, giving him a semi-reassuring smile.

"Thank you...Kanade for your concern, but I've dug my own grave...I know the consequences but I just...I can't give it up yet."

Kanade opened his mouth to interrupt but Shizuku beat him to it. "I just love him. And I know this is wrong, this is unhealthy and I look like an idiot for even thinking for a minute that something might change." Shizuku smiled at him again. "But I'm trying my best, and maybe my best will finally be good enough...didn't you say the same with Yuu? And didn't it all work out in the end?"

Kanade frowned but said nothing. Shizuku - annoyingly - had a point. His situation was very similar to the one Shizuku found himself in now.

Just a case of unrequited love, where the only person who had anything to lose was the one already in love.

The only difference was, Yuu was using him to forget whereas Ijuuin was using Shizuku to play out a fantasy.

Before Kanade could voice this Shizuku had stood up and with another heartbreaking smile and bow excused himself from the coffee shop.


End file.
